El diario de Nabiki Tendo
by Mary93
Summary: Nabiki Tendo es la persona más poderosa de Nerima aunque nadie lo sabe. Nabiki Tendo es independiente, sarcástica, extorsionadora, manipuladora, cínica y muchos más... Pero ante todo, Nabiki Tendo es una joven de 17 años.


**Como siempre, indico que ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen. Son todos de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Por último, espero que les guste mi representación de Nabiki Tendo. No sé si será del todo creíble, esto es lo que ha salido poniéndome en la piel de la persona más poderosa de Nerima.

...

* * *

...

Nombre: Nabiki Tendo

Edad: 17 años

Estado: Con las hormonas revueltas. Probablemente son síndrome pre-menstrual. Idiotizada perdida.

Aquí vamos...

Este es el documento por el que muchos darían la vida. Gracias a él muchas personas salvarían su economía. Este es mi diario personal y mi confesor. Porque hay cosas que no se pueden confesar a nadie, que no se pueden admitir en voz alta.

Qué dramática soy en ocasiones...

Siempre he oído que escribir es terapéutico aunque nunca he estado muy segura de ello. Los problemas no se solucionan escribiendo, si fuera así no habría papel en el mundo suficiente. Sin embargo, aquí me veo y eso es lo que estoy haciendo: escribo y lloro hasta que saco todo el dolor que llevo dentro. Porque sí, amigos, aunque haya gente que no lo crea, Nabiki Tendo es humana. No soy inmune a la tristeza, ni a la confusión, ni a los remordimientos. Ni yo misma puedo burlar al miedo. Aquel maldito me persigue y a veces hasta no me deja dormir por las noches, aunque por el día se esconda bajo toneladas de sarcasmo y ¿por qué no? bajo todos los problemas que traen a casa los Saotome.

Ojalá estuvieras aquí mamá, aquí en estos asquerosos días en los que no mantengo mi férreo control. Estos días en los que el hielo de la "Malvada Reina del Hielo" se derrite. Estos en los que soy una persona normal por unos momentos. Momentos en los que me permito dejarme caer en la autocompasión y pensar qué hubiera pasado si nunca te hubieras ido. Me torturo pensando que quizás yo no hubiera cometido tantos errores y a la vez me consuelo por saber que no estás aquí para ver qué estoy haciendo, en lo que estoy siendo.

Porque si de algo no tengo duda es de lo que soy: sarcástica, manipuladora, egoísta, insensible, independiente, esclava del dinero… Eso es lo que todos ven.

Pero también soy la hija mediana de un luchador de artes marciales y una esposa que murió hace muchos años. Soy la que vio como papá se derrumbaba tras la muerte de mamá, la que vio como poco a poco comenzaban a quedarse sin dinero y la que sintió que Kazumi se tuviera que sentir en la obligación de hacer de madre para Akane y para mí. Eso sí, también era la que tenía tanto orgullo como para no querer ser una carga.

Mi primera opción fue intentar ayudar a Kazumi con todo, pero no estaba preparada, ni siquiera Kazumi lo estaba. No podía criar a una hermana menor que hacía poco había sido objeto de mis celos por haberle quitado el puesto de pequeña de la casa. No me sentía capaz de calmar el llanto de Akane llamando a mamá cuando yo apenas podía calmar el mío. No podía cambiar el rol de hermanas mantenido durante años por el de madre-hija en un solo día. Ni siquiera podía ayudar a Kazumi a sacar su propio dolor. Aún así, aún siendo pequeña, me negaba a ser una carga. Si Kazumi podía con Akane, Nabiki podría con Nabiki.

Recuerdo haber probado las artes marciales solo para que papá saliera de aquel estado catatónico en el que le había dejado la muerte de mamá. ¿Pero acaso eso funcionó? No. Yo no era lo suficientemente buena, aunque tampoco fuera pésima. Iba a un ritmo normal y papá necesitaba acción. Entonces llegó Akane, meses después de que yo empezara a entrenar con papá y los dos lo vimos: Akane tenía aquello que él necesitaba para poder ir recuperándose. Akane tenía talento.

Fue en ese momento en el que me dije: ¿qué sentido tiene seguir con eso? Las artes marciales no me hacían feliz, y papá ya tenía a quién entrenar para evadirse de sus problemas…

Así que, después de eso, ahí estaba. Había pasado un año, un año después de la muerte de mamá y aún estaba perdida: no había sido tan buena ama de casa como Kazumi, no servía para ayudar en casa, no había sido lo suficientemente buena luchadora como Akane. ¿Qué me quedaba? ¿qué papel debía asumir? Los meses seguían pasando y no encontraba nada. Mientras, la desesperación aumentaba y las lágrimas se agotaban. A fin de cuentas, no podía llorar eternamente.

No fueron momentos fáciles para mí, aunque tampoco lo fueron para los demás.

Odiaba las miradas de compasión, odiaba las burlas de niños inmaduros que se reían por la desgracia de su madre, odiaba no tener la fuerza de Akane para pegarles, ni la entereza de Kazumi para sonreír con aquella sonrisa serena y triste. ¿Qué tenía yo? Una mirada hosca y una sonrisa torcida. Amargura en el pecho que me acompañaba a cada sitio que iba.

Fue entonces cuando apareció Hinako. Era una compañera de clase, que por alguna extraña razón no me soportaba. Un día, hurgando en mis cosas, encontró una estúpida carta de amor que yo le había escrito al chico que me gustaba, el chico que le gustaba a todas en aquel momento. Ahí empezaron los chantajes de la chica: hazme los deberes, hazme un bento, préstame esa muñeca vieja que tanto te gusta… Lo aguanté poco tiempo. ¡Je! Desde luego, Nabiki Tendo no tiene madera para soportar un chantaje. Un día le planté cara. Fue el mejor y el peor día de mi vida. Por supuesto, Hinako, ni corta ni perezosa, cumplió la amenaza que me había hecho: se la enseñaría a todos. Y lo hizo. Lo hizo delante de toda la clase: enseñó la carta cerrada que había robado hacía días de mi mochila.

Aquel debería haber sido el momento de mayor vergüenza de mi vida, pero extrañamente no lo fue. No sabía si por el chantaje, si por la muerte de mamá, si por lo que sea, no sentí nada cuando ella anunció delante de toda la clase que yo estaba enamorada de Kuno Tatewaki.

Recuerdo que todos miraron hacía mí, buscando mi respuesta, riéndose, burlándose de mis nulas posibilidades. Por un momento, aunque no se reflejara en mi cara, me bloqueé. No por nada llevaba tanto tiempo usando aquella máscara casi serena que me ayudaban a soportar las miradas de compasión. Entonces me reí. Me reí como si me hubieran contado el mayor chiste del mundo. Hinako se enfadó y buscando hacer daño leyó la carta.

No hace falta que rememore su contenido, era una típica y estúpida carta de amor que, desde el momento en el que fue leída por Hinako, había perdido todo interés para mí. Recuerdo que Kuno se levantó y me preguntó directamente si era cierto,si aquella carta era mía, pero yo no podía parar de reír.

Conseguí sosegarme lo suficiente como para adoptar una postura que pareciese relajada, mirarme las uñas y replicar lo siguiente:

- No, solo pensé que sería divertido ver la reacción de Hinako cuando pensara que tenía una rival en su amor por ti, Kuno. Sin embargo, lo siento, no estoy enamorada de ti. Quería ver hasta dónde llegaba su pose de: ¡no, yo odio a Kuno Tatewaki!

Después me levanté y me dirigí a una Hinako totalmente roja, aún no sé si de indignación o de vergüenza, plantada en medio de la clase:

- Hinako-chan, cuando uno encuentra una carta de amor, uno debe devolverla a su propietario. Toma, aquí tienes la tuya - comencé a hablar dulcemente, con una sonrisa, como si nada de aquello me estuviera afectando, como si todo aquello fuera un juego. Entonces llegué junto a ella y susurré: Quien juega con Nabiki Tendo, se quema.

Aún no entiendo como todo el mundo me creyó. Lo de Hinako sí era cierto, yo ya lo sabía desde hacía mucho, no era nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo, todo lo demás, una pantomima. No sé cómo pude salir airosa de aquello.

Ahora, siendo un poco más mayor, quizás le deba dar las gracias a esa chica si algún día la encuentro. Si algo aprendí de aquella vez fue que mi punto fuerte había estado delante de mi todo este tiempo: tenía la suficiente sangre fría como para manejar cualquier situación. También me di cuenta de que la información es poder y de que más valía que yo tuviera poder para no volver a ser sometida. Finalmente, me ayudó para que me dejara de interesar por Kuno, a fin de que mi pequeña mentira no se viera desvelada.

Después de aquello comencé a perfeccionar mis otras técnicas: aprendí a fingir sentimientos que no tengo, a mejorar mi interpretación de los sentimientos de los demás, incluso a manipularlos.

De todos modos, aún no tenía aquél afán por el dinero. Eso llegaría más tarde.

Sabía que con mis habilidades el dinero no podía ser tan difícil de conseguir: la gente que me rogaba por no desvelar sus secretos, otros me ofrecían dinero por desvelar los secretos de todos… Y aunque nadie me crea, fue difícil dar el paso para aceptar aquella forma de ganar dinero. En principio yo no quería dinero, quería poder para no ser doblegaba, para no ser chantajeada. No obstante, por ese tiempo comenzaban a llegar deudas por todas partes, deudas que mi padre aún no podía enfrentar porque no había superado lo de mamá. Quizás fue aquello lo que me llevó a cruzar aquella última barrera, o quizás, sencillamente es que lo llevo en los genes, o que soy así. Lo único que sabía es que con aquel dinero podría comprar todo aquello que desde la muerte de mi madre no nos habíamos permitir ni mis hermanas ni yo: ropas nuevas, muñecas, accesorios… Cosas superfluas, porque hambre no pasábamos (aunque la comida de Kazumi aún no llegaba al nivel de ahora), pero que servían para llenar el vacío de mamá durante unas horas.

Supongo que eso fue lo que poco a poco me llevó a lo que estoy siendo ahora. A ser personificada como el demonio en persona. A que la gente se queje de que nunca me llevo mi merecido. Aún me sorprende cuando me dicen eso. ¿A caso creen que no sufro, que no me equivoco, que no me pasan cosas malas? Quizás no pago por lo que ellos creen que debo pagar, pero yo me río de su doble moral. Me río de todos aquellos que piensan que son mejores personas que yo.

Me acusan de jugar con los sentimientos de la gente: ¿A caso Ranma no juega con los sentimientos de sus cuatro prometidas? ¿A caso no hace sufrir a Akane?

Me acusan de salir con gente para que paguen mis caprichos: comida, joyas… Podría y puedo empezar a enumerar casos de aprovechados: Ranma, el tío Saotome, Happosai...

Me acusan de sacar tajada de Kuno con fotos: ¿a caso creen que el dinero cae de las nubes? ¿a caso creen que el dojo da suficiente dinero? ¡Por favor! Paredes destruidas, puertas rotas, ventanas resquebrajadas… El dinero en esta casa se tiene que estirar como un chicle. ¿Con todos los gastos que tiene mi padre creen que yo podré ir a la universidad?

Me acusan de chantajear: ¿A caso no hizo lo mismo Cologne cuando hizo que Ranma no soportara el agua caliente? En nuestras vidas hay montones de chantajes...

Me acusan de venderme: Oh, madre del amor hermoso, si sólo con Ranma ya puedo llenar todos los ejemplos. ¿Qué tácticas usa Ranma cuando quiere algo de Kuno? ¡Por favor! Si Akane tuvo que participar en aquella estúpida entrega marcial para señoritas o yo qué sé cómo se llamaba aquella estúpida carrera... ¡Y lo hizo por cinco anguilas a la teriyaki! ¡Cinco! ¿Qué clase de padre te vende por eso?

Podría seguir así años y años.

Con esto no estoy justificando mis actos. Cometo malas acciones. Lo sé. Lo admito. Con esto sólo quiero dejar claro que los demás también lo hacen, que la única diferencia entre ellos y yo es que yo sé que soy mala, que la gente lo sabe, mientras ellos van de santurrones dándoselas de buenos y honorables. Piensan que no pago por mis acciones, pero pago con el peor de los horrores:

Estoy sola

Ese es mi gran secreto y mi gran miedo: la soledad. La gran Nabiki Tendo necesita amor, pero no lo va a mendigar nunca. Ni siquiera estoy segura de quererlo. El amor es para los débiles. El amor te deja echo polvo, incluso cuando es correspondido: he visto a papá. No estoy preparada para sufrir por una persona. Prefiero seguir sola y adelante.

Sé que estoy rodeada de gente y que algunos, a pesar de todo, me quieren y yo, muy a mi pesar, los quiero. Aún así han sido demasiadas cosas, demasiados fallos. No puedo olvidar que mi padre falló en el momento en el que las tres necesitábamos apoyo con lo de mamá; a veces me supera que Kazumi no sea capaz de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, escondiéndolos de los demás; y después está Akane, quizás la única que no tiene culpa de nada, pero que se empeña en seguir el camino de la infelicidad.

Y a pesar de haberlo intentado, no tengo madera de buena. No tengo complejo de hada madrina, no tengo porque ir solucionando la vida de las personas cuando nadie me soluciona la mía.

En fin...

Es difícil eso de entregar el corazón (porque sí, tengo uno) y la vez que lo haga será a una persona que me entienda, que pueda igualar mi fuerza. Porque por mucho que la gente se quiera engañar, Nabiki Tendo es la persona más fuerte de todo Nerima. Es la única capaz de ganar todas las peleas sin necesidad de usar la violencia y a diferencia de la creencia popular no es sólo porque posea información de todo el mundo: es porque conoce las palabras, conoce los gestos, conoce las emociones… Sé ir por delante de las personas, les dejo creer que el dinero es mi única preocupación (que no nos engañemos, es una preocupación, aquel que ose robarme pagará con creces). No obstante, nunca les dejo ver mi punto débil.

Nadie sabe lo que pienso. Eso es todo mío.

No saben que a pesar de todo estoy orgullosa de ser quién soy. Porque no importa cuantas veces caiga, siempre me levantaré.

A todo esto, dicen que el fuego purifica

Pues entonces, que purifique mis palabras.

...

_Así, este par de hojas de papel fueron pasto del fuego aquella misma noche._

* * *

...

...

9/12/12

Si has llegado hasta aquí:

¡Gracias!


End file.
